


Return to You

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [15]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: What happens when Gabby comes back 3 years later?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 5





	Return to You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: Return to You  
Characters: Matt Casey and Gabriela "Gabby" Dawson  
Pairing: Matt/Gabby  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: What happens when Gabby comes back 3 years later?  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Note: Gabby didn't adopt a child while in Puerto Rico, in this story.

Word to use: Paint

PUtP # 15: Return to You

Gabby stood before Matt. She took in the paint on his clothes and then looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for not asking you to come with me."

Matt was surprised to see his ex-wife. He didn't know what to think or say. He hadn't expected to see Gabby again unless a mutual friend died.

"I had to get away. After the miscarriage, being unable to have kids, and the adoptions falling through, it was too much." Gabby said softly.

Matt said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Puerto Rico making a difference there. Why come back here?"

Gabby said, "I missed you. I was miserable without you. I still love you. Being away from you was stupid. I made a plan to return to you."

Matt was surprised by her words. "You wanna get back together?" He asked and didn't know what to say to her words. He'd never expected this.

Gabby nodded. "Not right away, obviously. We need to get to know each other again. If you're willing to give me another chance."

Matt thought about it and he thought about how miserable he'd been since she left. "Let's get to know each other again."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
